In hydrocarbon resource recovery, it can be useful to monitor various conditions in a wellbore such as a fluid level of a hydrocarbon liquid which may be hundreds or thousands of feet below the wellbore surface. Typically, a tubing is disposed in the wellbore for transporting the hydrocarbon liquid. Metal loss due to corrosion or precipitation due to scale, wax or asphaltene deposition may occur to the interior of the tubing.